


Man and Monster

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: What should I do next?Silent Hill.The Grudge.Dead Space.Left 4 DeadEDIT:Ah fuck it, I'll do em all eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

You in all honesty cant remember how exactly you got into this mess, but as off now that was not your biggest problem. 

 

What WAS your biggest problem came in the form of the eight feet of black death that was currently stalking you. Each step you take is slow, methodic and careful. Every sound is like a gunshot in the still air, your nerves on such an edge that you are prepared to run at the slightest hint of trouble.

 

The corridor is dark, damp and musty, the once bustling halls empty save two, you, and the creature that killed everyone else. 

 

You remember it well, when the captain was screaming for the doctor, the gurney wheeling in Robins and the horrid thing that had latched to her face. It was a sickly, wet brown, the many spider like limbs attached to Robins skull, the tail coiled around her neck. 

 

But then, it released itself, fell to the ground and shriveled up like all the moisture had been sucked from it. A hour or so later Robin was up and about, fine and dandy, until she wasn't. 

 

At lunch, she started coughing, clutching her chest in pain. You will never forget the sound of crunching bone, tearing flesh, as a oblong, phallic shape, drenched in the woman's blood, burst from the hole it tore into her. 

 

Those metallic teeth glinting, its eyeless, noseless face staring right at you, it screeched a monsterous screech before scurrying away. 

 

Now, whatever that thing was has grown, grown fast. It hunted you, picked the others off one by one. 

 

Now you and it are all that is left on this ship. But not for long, because as you round the bend, the telltale sound of somthing sharp clicking against metal starts up behind you.  A shuddering breath leaves you, you turning to find the monster looming high over you. 

 

Its skin was the color of the void, hard and deathly thin, each of its ribs, the same black, jutting out in full view, that bean shaped head ending in a maw filled with fangs, those webbed hands with their claws flexing, the blade tipped tail twitching. 

 

It stares, for lack of a better word, due to not having any noticeable eyes, watching you intently. You were the first to witness its birth, it saved you for last. 

 

You expect it to lung, to rend you limb from limb, but it just stands there, slowly opening its drooling mouth to draw out a hissing moan, that odd second mouth at the tip of its tongue opening and closing. 

 

It steps forth, you whimpering in fear. One palm, larger than your whole head, grips the base of your neck, forcing you to your knees. The other toys with your trembling bottom lip, that gaping maw seeming to split into a grin as it drips spittle. 

 

Then does its hand push your head towards its digitigrade legs, more specifically, the crotch. 

 

Now no more then a few centimeters away, you at last see that it was not a it, but rather a she.

 

For nestled between its legs, blending in seamlessly with the rest of its body, was a dripping slit. Two fingers peel the folds, allowing you to gaze into the equally black interior, copious amounts of pussy juice running free. 

 

The creature hisses low, gives your head a soft push. The order was clear, Eat.

 

What choice did you have? 

 

Entire body shuddering in absolute terror, you tentatively extend your tongue, the very tip brushing vanta colored flesh, resulting in a purr, deep and powerful. 

 

The taste is sharp, like that of sour candy. You lick again, another rumble of approval. You do it a third time, now with more ernest.  The alien hums in delight as you continue, soon is your whole mouth over lips, jaw working as you push your wriggling tongue in as far as you could. 

 

She growls softly, stroking your cheek like you were a pet, which as of now you are.  

That hand keeps you in place as you slurp and lick this monster, your face utterly drenched in slit fluid as you look up, finding a inhuman horror staring down, her tail coiling around your waist to further hold you still. 

 

She is hot, almost scalding, but you cant protest the situation, instead  you risk your life by raising a hand, resting it on her crotch, thumb working on the small nub. 

 

This in turn results in louder snarls, but the sound is not malicious, if anything it sounds encouraging, serving to make you lick harder. 

 

Soon do the growls turn into short pants, for despite her entire body being designed to rip and tear, she has no experience with sex. The sensation is too much for even her, and in due time do you get pulled back, the both of you breathing hard. 

 

She trills in the back of her throat, giving a push to knock you to the ground. This too is not all that harsh, more playful than anything.  

 

You find it in you to wiggle a finger in beckoning. She grins wide, straddling your waist, no doubt would she have crushed the air out of you if she meant harm. 

 

Rather, you watch as she fiddles with the waist of your shorts, eventually finding the edge and pulling them and your boxers down.   Your cock, already at half mast and twitching in the chill air, only grows harder as her clawed digits grip it, the hard chitin cold and feeling like plastic. 

 

Nonetheless does she start to work it up and down, you moaning at the feeling. She hisses low, and to your great amazement, extends her inner jaw.  Before you can protest, the inhumanly tight passage of her tongue hole envelops your head. 

 

It feels as though you just pushed your dick into a warm tube lined with velvet, the sensation is unlike anything you have ever experienced. It is incredible, in every sense of the word. 

 

You moan all the louder, the pitch of your sounds rising as she starts to work her head up and down, her tongue shaft sliding up and down your length with little resistance. You groan with bliss as the tight passage works your dick ever so wonderfully, bucking your hips in time with her bobbing.

 

Soon does the pressure grown, reaching a level that you are incapable of withstanding. Another groan leaves you as you reach your peak, balls tightening as your load is shot right into her awaiting maw. 

 

She keeps just the head in her tongue hole, letting every white rope of cum enter her gullet.  At last, after what felt like a hole hour of emptying yourself into the creature, the orgasm ends, she releasing your cock from her mouth with a wet pop. 

 

Breathing hard, you swear at the after effects of being sucked off by a alien monster, watching as she observed your still rock hard length with a very naughty smile. 

 

She hoists herself up, resting her lower end on your legs, that glistening slit so close to your shaft. 

 

Her intent is certain, and your eagerness for more is great, so with no real warning save a sultry moan, the creature lowers herself, both of you moaning in delight as you touch. 

 

Her folds split easily, but the insides are tight, tighter than even her inner mouth, the walls are silken in their feeling, the heat that the inside of her body gives off is almost painful, but all this does is spurr you onward. 

 

She relishes you, the feeling of being filled up so wondrous, the diamond hard tube being massaged keenly by the inner walls of her passage in such a way that you are sweating from the amount of pleasure being given to you. 

 

She starts working her hips, working her lower end up and down, expert control over every muscle in her body allowing you to receive the maximum. Any and all rational thought has left you, nothing but the overwhelming want….no, the NEED to fuck this creature filling your mind. 

 

And so, you thrust into her, the two of you growling and moaning as pure nirvana washes over the pair. 

 

She leans forth, places both hands on your shoulders, snarling a lustful snarl as her saliva drips onto your chest.  That grinning face, devoid of eyes, lacking ears, minus a nose, it is all you can see, and the heated passage that is her cunt is all you can feel. 

 

It is too much, every nerve ending seems to tingle, the pounding of her hips on yours letting loose wet slaps. Her face morphs into one of utter ecstasy as she throws her head back, a howl of delight leaving her as she cums. 

 

Her walls clamp down, the tightness doubles, a rush of hot juice slathers your dick, and it is at this moment you also reach your limit, a cry flying from your lips as your cock spasms erratically, more hot seed being pumped into the alien, who keeps you buried inside her until you come down from your high. 

 

She stares, wriggles her hips before rising to her feet. You just had the two most intense orgasms of your life, and to your great shock, you don't feel tired at all.  

 

And so, you shaily stand yourself, watching as your new fuck buddy places her hands to the wall, her semen filled pussy dripping with want as she wiggles her ass for you, that taunting grin still plastered on her face as you grip her tail. 

 

Soon do the halls, once silent and without life, become filled with debaucherous noise, yours grunts and her growls ringing out as you rail her tight cunt for the better of the next hour.


	2. Chapter 2

She was resting in her throne, her oblong head, devoid of nearly every feature, save her mouth, currently stretched in a grin can watch your every movement. 

The air is heavy and humid, most of the walls covered in a thick black resin, her hive, your home. Almost all of the ship had by this point been converted into one giant nest, the walls lined with a multitude of fools from ships that came upon yours, easily captured, overpowered and cocooned, being used as hosts for your children. Over the months, the original Xenomorph, the one who chose you as her mate, had grown, she towered over all, at least fifteen feet of black chitin and beauty. 

She smiles sweetly, always happy with your presence, the human who was her king, father to the many other aliens that scuttled about. Each of them were your daughters, you loved them dearly and they loved you, but keeping with the fact that they are not human, their means of expressing affection was different.

Whereas most would offer hugs, little pats, and touches, they would nip at your throat, stroke your skin, forever covered in a thin sheen of sweat due to the heat, nuzzles their heads against your chest while purring like massive kittens. 

When not busy tending to your Queen, or seeing the birth of their sisters, they would pass the time playing, wrestling and chasing each other through the vents, at times you'd join them. 

Over the months, as the Queen grew, she took to a new hobby, having long, passionate make-out sessions with you, her plump, silver lips locked over your own, her second mouth nibbling your tongue, dripping a sweet, watery fluid she urged you to drink. Within no time at all, you saw the effects, how your limbs had become longer, the finger-nails turning black and sharpening into points. 

Your eyes, which struggled against the darkness now saw through it with perfect clarity. When you ran your tongue over your teeth you could feel that they had become wicked fangs. 

Likewise, your stamina and strength was enhanced, for in no time at all you could keep up with and match the might of your children, who in the later hours would gather into a big pack at the very center of the hive, the chamber of the queen, all of you splayed out on the ground, sharing in heat and comfort. 

However, you soon realized just how much, how far the Xenomorphs were willing to go to show you their love, for one late night, you awoke to a weight pressing down of your chest. 

It was one of your daughters, whining softly as she grinds the arm she was currently holding against her crotch. She hisses, spittle dripping onto your hand, which runs its way over her jaw. She whimpers, confused, not knowing what is making her crave your touch, why her lower end seems to burn and ache. You take her arm, guide her away from the main chamber, into a small alcove hidden from the rest of the hive. 

She shudders when you reapply your fingers to her neck, tracing lines over her thin, smooth body, which is tense and cold. You whisper little words of comfort, lips finding the crook of her throat, planting soft little kisses. Your daughter places her own hand on the back of your head, giving tiny, almost inaudible gasps and hisses as you trail lower, her tummy sucks in when it is given a ticklish poke with one claw, before your descent carries you to the source of her distress. 

She looks down at you, mouth parted, breath deep, she does not know what you are doing, but she is too scared to try and stop it. Her face, in its own way, was adorable, she was about to experience something she never felt before, her own father using two fingers to pull apart her outer layer. 

She groans, legs trembling, tail twitching, her back arches once you extend your tongue, giving her labia, a soft grey, tasting of sour candy, a lick. To you, it was nothing, but to her, it felt as though lightning had just shocked her. 

You look up, her bottom lip is shaking, inner jaws opening and closing, an expression of pleasure. Grinning, you bring one hand up, using the thumb to begin rubbing her mound in slow circles, returning your tongue to her sweet folds, going up and down in gentle laps, this causing her to mewl, not understanding what was going on, only knowing that it felt good, too good.

Wrapping your arm around her thigh, you press your tongue deeper, seeking out her vulva lips, nibbling the tender flesh between your fangs, before suckling on the hood, tongue swirling over her little clit, she with both palms tangled within your hair, letting out a wordless cry as her pussy begins to throb and pulse, releasing a gush of hot fluid that coats your face. 

You smile around her, thrusting your tongue in and out, carrying your child through her very first orgasm, which hits her like a truck, whole body tingling, nerves dancing so wildly it made her swoon.

You catch her, laying your child on the ground, where she pants and groans. Your cock is by this point as hard as a hammer, desperate to bury itself into her sweet, virgin cunt, but you hold back. She was not ready yet, going to fast might hurt her. 

So, when she extends her leg to rub her soft, smooth foot across your chest, you grip it tightly, knowing exactly what to do.

She looks up, if her face had eyes they would be wide in mock fear, watching you drag one claw over her smooth, leathery sole, making her foot twitch, a sibilant hiss, her version of a giggle, brushing past her lips. 

Leaning down, you nibble upon her toe, fluttering your fingers across her arch, trapped foot jerking in an attempt to get away. You make sure it stays right where it is, looping your arm around the ankle, scribbling the blunt underside of your nails up and down, from the adorable little toes to the smooth round ball, she tittering, attempting to move out of the assault, you there to greet her with gentle scratches, pads of your fingers tracing over the wrinkles that appear when she curls it up.

She lets out a squeal, clamping her hand over her mouth to keep silent, beating weakly on your back as your continue drawing various shapes and letters into her obsidian skin, taking your time when it comes to teasing her arch, this turned out to be her weak point, for every time you go for it, she squirms and whines.

Eventually, you let up, she panting softly, a faint yellow tinge on her face, but smiling nonetheless. You smile back, straddling her waist, she pretending to resist, batting her hands playfully, not struggling when you grip them by the wrists, bringing them up to expose her midriff, which you toy with, digging your fingers into her squishy belly, this causing her to let out a deep chortle, writhing under your ticklish assault.

Her head thrashes back and forth, she howling in delight as you stroke along her pits, kissing her neck, which is taut and vibrating from the laughs the spill out. 

Drawing back, you lock your lips over her own, bringing your hand down to her dripping crotch, running one finger up and down while using your other, having released her arms, to tickle her ribs, she giggling and moaning around your mouth all the way up to her cumming, second mouth biting into your lip as her release soaks your hand, leaving it sticky and shiny in the dim light. 

Once her burst ends, she refuses to let go, grip surprisingly strong despite everything that she just went through, leaving you with little choice but to snuggle up against her, both happy and content. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What should I do next? 
> 
> Silent Hill. 
> 
> The Grudge.
> 
> Dead Space. 
> 
> Left 4 Dead
> 
> EDIT:Ah fuck it, I'll do em all eventually.


End file.
